Blue Eyed Devil
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Was she worth it? He found himself asking again and again. Now that he found himself locked up by a sadistic creature and being tortured but pain means nothing to him. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Blue Eyed Devil

The room was dark and dank. The scent of mold was heavy in the air. His eyes slowly came open as the hiss of something hitting something else. When a light flared he knew it was the striking of a match. Several lanterns burned to life as the creature that was always bathed in shadows returned to continue his torture. It took his striking blue eyes a few moments to adjust to the new but dim light. The creature chuckled in a sickening manner. It reminded Vergil of Jester. This creature was entirely insane and got sick pleasure out of torturing his victims.

"It hurts doesn't it?" the voice hissed in his ear.

He could feel the creature's claws rake down his back. His cold façade was in place as he felt his own blood run down his back. With a calm that was entirely him he stared at the opposite wall to keep his mind focused until he saw an opening to attack, of course within the restriction of the bonds holding him in place. Who would have guessed that the mighty Vergil Sparda would have been captured so easily? He swore he'd never have a weakness but one had found him. When she was around there was this overwhelming urge to protect her and he couldn't explain it in the least. There was something about her that called to him. "It hurts that she was sent to kill you."

Vergil remained quiet. This bug wasn't worth his effort. The half-breed doubted very much that she would have been able to kill him and he didn't mean she was weak. She was very strong but her emotions would have gotten in the way. Some how, he couldn't understand how a creature like her could stand to feel anything in the way of emotions. Vergil fought the urge to wince as the creature dug his claws into his back. Pain wasn't a norm for him but he was strong enough to take it.

"She's such a pretty creature no wonder you were so easily captured."

Vergil rolled his eyes at this stupid creature. Did he actually think that he was so easily manipulated? He wanted to laugh at the thought of that a simple girl could lure him in by her looks and timid personality. Though could he justify why he was here, bound in chains and shirtless? Yamato was a short distance away in his sight. His pale skin had blood tracks all over them. Closing his eyes as the creature behind him began his nail torture all over again, he remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Eyed Devil

His eyes slowly came open. The uneven bricks of the building behind him were digging into his back, not that he would admit to feeling pain. He was waiting on his idiot brother at the moment. They were checking out a rumor of devil activity. With a heavy sigh he looked up. Across the way was a woman looking at him curiously. Her head was tilted to the side. Her dark hair was at least past her shoulder blades and cascaded down in waves. She blinked lazily.

"Hey Vergil!" Dante yelled.

Vergil snorted as he turned his attention to his brother. Shaking his head he returned his gaze to the place before Dante interrupted and the woman was gone.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Vergil growled.

"Well this trip was a dud," Dante said as he scratched his head.

"Why am I not surprised Dante?"

"Well excuse me."

Vergil pushed himself off the wall and walked down the street. Yamato clutched in his hand. He never left home without the katana at his side. He realized after a few moments Dante wasn't following behind him. The red clad Sparda twin was looking around in confusion. Vergil raised his eye brow wondering if Dante had finally lost what he never had to begin with.

"Can you feel it?" Dante asked his brother.

"Feel what Dante?"

"Go back while you still can," a voice whispered upon the wind.

Both Spardas tensed hearing the voice. Dante drew Ebony and Ivory waiting for the voice to show themselves, the woman from before stepped from the shadows. Her eyes were sad. She turned her gaze from them and pushed a dark lock behind her pointy ear. Dante looked at his brother and Vergil was entranced by the woman before him. There was something so wrong with that, Dante decided. For the life of him he never thought his brother would be much of a ladies man, even though he was sure that his brother wasn't gay. Another girl came skidding to a halt in front of the other girl. They girl began to motion frantically and speak only gibberish to Vergil's ears. The smaller girl tugged on the taller one's arm trying to drag her away from where she was standing but the girl wouldn't budge. The smaller girl stopped fighting the girl and both took on a fighting stance. Vergil and Dante turned to see what had the two so riled up. Hundreds upon hundreds of shadow reapers were advancing on them with their scythes poised ready for the slaughter. Their unmistakable laughs rang through the small area. Both half-breed devils got into their own fighting stance waiting for the inevitable battle. The wave of shadow reapers rushed forward. The group of four leapt forward ready to meet their foes in battle. Reaper after reaper fell under the combined efforts of the four but they just kept coming. A hoard decided they liked Vergil better because they swarmed him. As he swung Yamato in a graceful arch he tried to get rid of the reapers but they kept coming. From nowhere something hit him from behind causing him to stumble forward. Whipping around he saw the girl holding off a large crimson shadow reaper. It dwarfed her by a lot and she seemed minuscule against him. To his shock though she easily forced the crimson reaper backwards and sliced through him causing the reaper to vanish to ashes.

"I didn't need your help," Vergil stated icily.

She just looked at him. Her companion gave him a glare as she faced him. Dante stood beside the two girls.

"Come on Jess."

"But…"

"Enough."

She turned and expected her companion to follow her. The smaller girl followed without complaint. Vergil and Dante watched them walk away wondering briefly if they'd meet up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Vergil's eyes came open as he was shook from the memory. He thought that he'd never see the strange pair ever again. A soft hiss escaped him as he moved a slight bit. He could feel new blood spill from old wounds. Somehow his capturer had learned to suppress his devil healing abilities. His back itched from the dried blood and he couldn't scratch it. Thankfully he only had his pants on. He didn't think the blood would have come out of his shirt, vest and jacket. For a moment he wished that he had Yamato with him. His capturer was still in the room behind him.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

Vergil gave the man a dry look if the moron had been facing him. Never in his life would he admit that something hurt him. Once he found a way out of the predicament he was in he'd personally destroy this bastard until not even his family could recognize him. "Isn't it amazing Vergil that an assassin captured a heart that was deemed a solid mass of stone?"

Vergil just snorted. There was a lot of disgust running through him. The worst part was this idiot talked too much.

"Now Dante I could see falling in love, but you?"

"I never said I was in love," Vergil said in a dead panned voice.

He never would admit out loud that he had been in love once. Leaning his head back he looked towards the ceiling. His eyes scanned the ceiling hoping to see something that amused him. A spider crawled in a damp corner. It was trying valiantly to build a web on the damp stone. His attention was dragged away from the spider as he felt cold steel run down his back again. He wanted to growl in annoyance. Did this man love to just cut his back in the same spots? It was becoming more of an annoyance than anything else. He flexed his hands for a moment trying to gauge how far he could go. There wasn't much space between him and the guy behind him. A smirk graced his features as he swung back and cracked the guy behind him in the face. He howled in pain. He couldn't tell if he drew blood or not considering the scent of blood was already heavy in the air.

A sudden piercing pain ran through his shoulder blade as the idiot drove the knife into his back.

"You'll pay for that half-breed," the guy hissed.

Vergil just smirked knowing that he had on point on his side. The guy ripped the dagger from his shoulder. Thankfully the moron didn't hit anything vital.

"You think your hot stuff well I'll prove to you otherwise."

The man walked around him and went to the door. He muttered something to the guard outside and then a loud scream resonated through the entire place. It echoed everywhere. Vergil winced knowing exactly who had screamed.

"Hurt's doesn't it?" he asked again. "It's so easy to bring good people down. Now I ask again join my cause and destroy your brother."

Vergil snorted in disgust. If he was going to kill Dante he'd do it for his own gain and no one else's. He had no vendetta against his brother even after the incident with Mundus so long ago. It was his choice to accept the power and yet he had still retained his sense of honor as Nero Angelo. Inwardly he cursed himself for having a buried heart that someone broke through so easily. He'd never admit out loud that the girl had gotten to him in some way. If she hadn't he wouldn't be here now. Her screams were thrown through the halls again. Vergil winced at the sound.

"It's too bad that I have to destroy her pale skin."

For some reason that almost made Vergil's perfect mask to crack. It was against the honor code instilled in him for so long that it was completely wrong to hurt females, no matter their heritage, unless of course they were trying to hurt him first even though he knew she wouldn't be able to.

"I hear her whimper your name in her sleep," the man said from behind him.

Vergil knew that already. There were many times while she was in his care that she called his name in sleep. The girl couldn't keep what she had dreamed about secret for long. Smiling he remembered on of those times.

_Flashback_

_Vergil walked through the door. The smaller girl was sitting on a barstool staring off into space._

'_Where's Kelsea?' he asked the smaller girl. _

'_I don't know.'_

'_She's your body guard and you don't know?'_

'_I'm not her keeper and she's not mine.'_

_Vergil moved away from the kitchen and went upstairs to find the missing girl. She was sleeping on his bed. The hard part of him wanted to throw her off his bed but the honor made him stay still. Up until the point where he heard her whimper his name in her sleep. He moved closer to listen to what she was saying._

'_Vergil,' she whimpered softly. 'Don't, he'll kill you.'_

_She whimpered again and curled up into fetal position. Her hands clutched the blankets as if they were her life line. He moved forward and touched her head trying to get her to calm down. Once she calmed he left the room. He didn't know what came over him right at that moment but some part of him didn't like it one bit._

_End flashback_

Vergil never understood how she did it but he was sure that she had gotten under his skin. He suspected that Dante and Jessica had something to do with this emotional predicament he was in. Another scream rent the halls. Inwardly he cringed. She was hurt because of him and that just made him angry. A familiar pulse started underneath his ribs.He knew exactly what it was. His devil powers were trying to surface, more than likely his body was unconsciously trying to Devil Trigger to stop her from screaming out in pain anymore. Vergil bowed his head as a cruel smirk crossed his pale lips. The half-breed devil was biding his time. It wouldn't be long before he would become the 'Dark Angel' once again.

'_Hold on a little longer,' _he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly bit by bit he could feel the familiar pulse of his power returning. If this creature had any intelligence then he'd realize that something was shifting in the air. It was becoming stronger each time that Kelsea screamed in pain and her blood became stronger in the air. That made him wonder for a second what was so important about the girl that could make the very air hum with power that wasn't even his.

"She's a strong one I'll give her that much, and yet so easy to control."

"If you could control her then she wouldn't have fallen in love."

"Her falling in love was just for show."

"Are you so sure?"

Vergil allowed a dark smirk to cross his features. "It seemed to me that she was enjoying the things I did to her."

"That's lust…"

Vergil was distracting the moron. He could hear a slight rumbling sound coming form somewhere in the building. There was a low howl coming from somewhere. It was hard to pinpoint its direction considering the vastness of the place they were in. The aura was pulsing softly. It was wrapped around him like a thick comforting blanket. It was urging his wounds to heal themselves. To his not so amazement they were starting to close up. The guy drove the knife right back into his shoulder.

"Did you think that I wouldn't notice the connection that you two have formed whether it be intentional or not?"

Vergil just glared at the man.

"You're messing with something bigger than yourself," the half-devil growled.

He could feel the familiar curling of his stomach. The power was gathering around him and soon he'd be able to Devil Trigger. The heat that always came with the transformation was about ready to force itself outward.

"Such a demanding creature you are Vergil," the man said.

"Tell me your name so I can write it on your grave stone," Vergil growled.

"You actually think you can defeat me?"

Vergil raised an eyebrow wondering how many times this idiot had been hit on the head to actually make him think that he could defeat a half-breed devil. "You've been weakened by you emotions."

"What makes you so sure that I have?"

"You could have defeated me before she came but now you're totally weak now."

Vergil fought the urge to laugh at the man and his stupidity. Then he winced remembering that the knife was still in his back. Then he realized the knife pulsed with power. The warmth that was curling in his stomach was growing cold again.

"Nice try Vergil, but the knife has a spell on it to drain the power of an enemy. Well as I see it the more power that you draw from her the weaker she becomes. Not that it matters to me any because she's outlived her usefulness."

Vergil felt this overwhelming hate wash over him. He had never lost control of his emotions before but now that his energy was being depleted his iron control was breaking. The warmth was coming back and he knew why now. This time he was going to let it go and fight. When he felt the power grow to the point of break he unleashed his true devil form. His wings flexed outward causing the dagger to embed itself in the wall behind him. Vergil stood up and wrenched his hands from the chains. The slight wounds closed up immediately. There was a sadistic smirk on his face but before he could move forward to attack he realized that his enemy was laughing. Laughing like a man that had no sanity left in his mind. His eyes were wild.

"It looks like you don't have a heart after all," the man laughed even more.

Moving forward he slammed the man against the wall. Vergil growled at the man demanding answers in the devil tongue. Getting a grip he switched to a tongue the man would understand.

"Tell me what you know," Vergil snarled making sure to bare his fangs until he realized that was something that she did.

"You just used what little power she had to completely transform. I'll be surprised if she's still alive."

"I don't have time for this."

With a quick slice of his claws the man throat was laid open. Blood gushed from the room. The man gasped for breath as his blood left his body. He let the man drop from his grasp. He'd think about this unusual blood lust later. Picking up the dagger he crushed it in his grasp so that it wouldn't be used against him again. Dropping the shards on the ground he slammed his shoulder against the door. The door splintered under his onslaught. He felt Yamato pulse close by. Deciding the sword was first he moved towards where the aura was. Once he reached the door he tested it to see if it was unlocked. It was. He opened it. The scent of blood and death hit his senses four fold. The half-breed fought the urge to gag. The walls were splattered with a lot of blood. A heap was lying against the farthest wall. It was still breathing. Moving forward he reached for it. Whoever it was whimpered and curled away from him. He jerked back knowing that whimper anywhere.

"Kelsea?"

"Get out of here Vergil," she sighed softly.

Something yellow caught his attention. A familiar yellow ribbon was wrapped around her wrist. Looking around he was trying to find Yamato. It was in the room. He moved forward and scooped her up despite her protests. The katana was clutched protectively against her chest. Her eyes were screwed shut. Her dried blood stained the yellow ribbon brown. For some reason his devil side was reacting violently to the sight of her like this.

"Kelsea stay awake."

"Too late," she breathed softly.

"Too late for what?"

"Can't save…"

Her breaths were coming quick and hard as if she was having trouble breathing.

"Did they break your ribs?" he asked hurriedly as he moved down the hall.

She just nodded against his chest. Her breathing was coming in labored pants. Her grip on Yamato didn't waver.

"Leave me," she rasped out. "There is more than one of them. Three bosses"

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I'm dead weight."

She gasped out in pain as he made a sudden turn. Vergil cursed as he made his way up a bunch of flight of stairs hoping to find an open area so he could fly back to DMC. When he saw light he was relieved that he was standing upon a rampart of a ruined castle. Spreading his wings he leapt from them and winged back towards the city.

"Don't die, demon," he growled softly against her ear.

Her breaths were still labored as she leaned against him fully.


End file.
